As an automated warehouse as described above, an automated warehouse including a stacker crane configured to convey articles has been known (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In such an automated warehouse, a stacker crane travels along a plurality of shelves and conveys articles between a loading-and-unloading port and the shelves.